<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shivers by evangelineimagine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857051">Shivers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine'>evangelineimagine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:02:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from tumblr: Hi! I was wondering (since you’re taking requests) if you could do a Newt smut where he’s really horny and trying to seduce you but your not in the mood. After a while, though, he ends up cracking you? Thank you!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newt (Maze Runner)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shivers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Y/N…» Newt came up behind you, sneaking his arms around your waist, as he nuzzled his face into your neck. </p>
<p>«Yes, Newt?» You answered innocently, turning your head a little so you could see him in the corner of your eye. </p>
<p> «Could we please?» He asked, dragging out the last word. You could feel him pressing into your back, his hand drawing circles on your stomach. </p>
<p>«Not now, Newt.» You said, really not in the mood at the moment. </p>
<p> «Please, love?» He continued, not really giving up. He began to trail kisses down your neck, toward the shoulder, sucking on the skin and nibbling. You cocked your head slightly to the side, without thinking, giving him more access. You felt him smile against your skin, knowing he soon got you. He sucked on that point, making a noun build up inside of you, but you managed to contain it.  </p>
<p>«Y/N, I know you want to.» He whispered into your ear, pushing your hair away, so his lips barely touched the skin. </p>
<p> «Now is not a good time, Newt.» You replied, having trouble keeping your voice steady. His tongue twirled around your earlobe, making you close your eyes at the sensation it gave. His hands tightened around you, pulling you even closer to his body, the feeling of his hard member against your back. You curved your back, showing Newt that it wasn’t long until you gave into him. </p>
<p> «Come on…» He whispered again, his hands travelling lower. </p>
<p> «Oh, Shuck it.» You said as you gave in to his pleas, turning to kiss him with hunger.</p>
<p> ~ </p>
<p>You didn’t bother turning on the light as you both stumbled into the room, kissing feverishly. His hands quickly scooped you up in his arms, as he carried you over to the bed, where you both fell. He on top. He quickly tossed his shirt aside, revealing his upper torso. Even though you had seen him like this before a ton of times, it never stopped you to stare at his beautiful body where he hovered over you. A smirk was on his lips, as he looked down on you. You popped yourself up on your elbows, so you could take your own shirt off, together with your bra. You laid down again, sneaking your arms around his neck, as he looked down on you with adoration.</p>
<p> «You’re so beautiful, you know that right?» He whispered as he captured your lips with his, in a passionate kiss. Your hands travelled longer down, following his abs, until you came to the hem of his pants. You began to open his pants, until he pushed your hands away, getting rid of his pants himself.   </p>
<p>He looked down on your body until he came to your lower half, which was still clothed. </p>
<p>“These will have to go.” He said, taking a hold of the hem of your pants. You buckled your hips, so it would be easier for him to take your pants off. Together with the pants went also your underwear, leaving you all naked before Newt. </p>
<p>Newt gripped your hips, pulling you closer to him. His eyes locked with yours, never breaking it as he leaned down to place a kiss at the bottom of your stomach, sending shivers through your body. He hoisted himself up again, hovering over you, his lips inches from yours. With one last kiss, he positioned himself at your entrance, looking you in the eye for permission, which you happily granted. </p>
<p>Newt was never the one to rush, no, he took it slowly, this time was no different, despite his eagerness. He let you get used to him, before really picking up the pace, making you both moan in pleasure. And as he kept pounding into you, he intertwined his hands with yours, giving you a kiss in between the moans, to make sure you were feeling the same pleasure he was.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>